


He's Behind You

by galactic-pirates (stillsearching47)



Series: War Within Verse [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/pseuds/galactic-pirates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set five years after the conclusion of <em>The War Within</em>. In order to have a peaceful Christmas the Charming, Swan, Mills, Gold family decide to leave Storybrooke behind and travel to the other side of the world - where they see a pantomime with a familiar story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Behind You

**Author's Note:**

> @woodelf68 gave me a prompt for Rumbelle is Hope but I had already started my entry and couldn’t work it in. I promised I would write another fic using it. I’m sorry it took me a while. I hope you enjoy :) Warning, there is a side order of minor Hook bashing, I just couldn’t help myself. It’s post season five and basically tooth-rotting fluff.
> 
> Prompt: Rumplestiltskin is teaching their little girl to dance by having her stand on top of his shoes. Belle watches unnoticed from the doorway until their daughter spots her.

It had been five years since the disastrous events of the Underworld. The consequences of that trip would never be forgotten. Much had happened in the immediate aftermath, and much had happened since. Life in Storybrooke was anything but boring.

Regina sat in Granny’s diner. Family dinner had become a regular fixture over the last few years, when the villain of the week didn’t interrupt it. As usual she was the first to arrive and perhaps due to the time of year, the approaching holiday season and the new year in just a few weeks, she was more introspective than normal.

In the last few years some things had changed and some things unfortunately hadn’t. Zelena’s swap to the ‘heroes’ side hadn’t lasted long. She had been imprisoned and Regina had taken custody of Robin’s daughter. Regina visited Zelena sometimes, and allowed her to see her daughter. She had rechristened her Eleanor - Ellie, because when the rose tinted glasses had been removed naming her Robyn had struck her as so wrong. The little girl was Robin’s daughter but for all that she was loved, she wasn’t a child born of love but of deceit and pain. Pretending otherwise had been part of the problem.

For a moment Regina had hoped to have a sister, that had clouded her judgment. She had over-empathized with Zelena, feeling guilty for her past crimes as the evil queen. Regina had wanted to forgive Zelena because if Zelena could be redeemed, then surely she could be forgiven for all she had done. However, forgiveness didn’t work like that and just because she wanted Zelena to be better, didn’t mean that she was.

Regina had tried to destroy the Evil Queen by separating her into a separate magical construct. That had failed - badly. Some things couldn’t be undone. She had been the Evil Queen, she had committed those crimes and she couldn’t take it back. Some things were truly unforgivable and she had accepted that now. All she could do was try and be better moving forward, it wasn’t atonement, she would never forgive herself, it was just the least she could do.

“Aunty Gina!”

The door to the diner banged open and a little whirlwind ran through the door. Regina immediately leapt to her feet, just barely making it before the little girl crashed into her, wrapping her arms round Regina’s legs.

For anyone who didn’t know them, they would be forgiven for thinking that the little girl hadn’t seen Regina in months. Instead it had just been the day before, when she had a playdate with her best friend Ellie.

“Nadia, we’ve talked about banging doors like that,” Belle remonstrated without feeling, walking into the diner, Rumplestiltskin a step behind her.

“Sorry mommy,” Nadia replied automatically.

She shrugged off her blue coat, which matched her eyes. It hit the floor and she scrambled into the chair next to Ellie, who was drawing on some paper that Granny had provided. Nadia pulled a blank sheet towards her and picked up one of the discarded crayons to draw her own picture. She bumped her shoulder into Ellie’s and the two girls devolved into giggles and their own language.

Belle bent down and picked up Nadia’s coat. She rolled her eyes fondly and hung the coat over the seat in front of her. “They are late again.”

“Aren’t they always,” Regina commented sardonically.

Regina never would have thought she would have seen the day when she considered Rumplestiltskin’s bookworm to be a friend. Given the many crimes she had committed against Belle, it was a wonder the woman would be in the same room with her let alone more. However, Regina supposed it made sense that the wife of Rumplestiltskin would have a very forgiving nature.

Her old mentor had given up on ever revisiting his more villainous days. Just like her, Rumplestiltskin had far too much to lose by retreading that old path. However, in her opinion, he was still a man that could try the patience of a saint. Regina had never got the full story of what had happened in the land of untold stories.

Clearly something must have changed because otherwise Rumplestiltskin would never have been able to wake Belle with true loves kiss. There were those that might have doubted it. However, her mentor was wily as always. They had all born witness and, if that wasn’t enough, the third dark curse had also been broken. Thus proving once and for all that true love was the most powerful of all magic.

If Nadia had been a whirlwind then Neal Nolan was a twister. He ran into the diner with his arms out to his sides, making a roaring sound. Regina felt a pang. She might not have always known how to love very well but she had always loved Henry. She remembered when he was that age and she could scarcely believe how the years had flown. He would be heading off to college in less than a year, her little prince had become a man.

Snow, looking very harassed, was next through the door, two-year-old Johanna perched on her hip. The little girl was sucking her thumb, her eyes red-rimmed from a recent tantrum. As soon as she saw Nadia and Ellie she started squirming to be let down. Snow lowered her with a sigh of relief before straightening and arching her back to stretch it. The motion enhanced her pregnancy bump, the fourth addition to the Charming family wasn’t due for another four months but was already making themselves noticed.

Emma and Henry slipped through the door next, almost unnoticed as David and Hook could be heard before they were seen. Regina shared a look of mutual distaste with Rumplestiltskin. Emma was her friend and she supported her. Hook was Emma’s choice, and seemed to be here to stay, and that meant putting up with the man.

Regina had known Hook since before the first dark curse. They had worked together at a dark time in both their lives. However, over time, even though he appeared to have repented, Regina found herself disliking him more not less. There was some small mercy, he and Emma were not yet married, nor had they thankfully reproduced.

It took several minutes before the large extended clan were all seated. Granny came over and took the orders, though Regina didn’t know why she bothered, everyone pretty much always ordered the same thing. It wasn’t like there was much choice. Mostly it came down to burgers or the over-praised lasagna.

“So who’s ready for Christmas?” Henry asked, kicking off the conversation, smirking at the younger kids who predictably lit up in excitement.

“With the way our luck has been lately kid, best not mention it,” Emma told him.

Snow groaned. “There is going to be some new crisis, I just know it. We’re never going to get a peaceful family holiday.”

“Well you know why that is,” Henry said teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

“I have some idea but why don’t you enlighten us.” Rumplestiltskin gestured for Henry to continue.

Henry cleared his throat. “Our very strength incites challenge. Challenge incites conflict and conflict breeds catastrophe,” he intoned solemnly.

The adults at the table all stared at him in shocked silence for a moment before Rumplestiltskin smirked. “I understood that reference.”

Regina frowned but she recognized a quote when she heard one. After the events of New York, it hadn’t taken long for Henry to realize the damage he had nearly done. By attempting to destroy magic he could have killed Belle and the baby. When the Gold’s had returned to Storybrooke Henry had gone to apologize.

That had been the start of a new beginning, and a true relationship with his paternal grandfather. Henry spent one evening at the Gold’s most weeks and Regina knew that movie night had become at least a monthly event, important bonding time between grandfather and grandson.

“A movie quote Henry? I don’t think ...” Regina started.

“Henry’s right,” Rumplestiltskin interrupted. “How many of the situations in the past year, would have occurred if we weren’t around?”

“You mean if _you_ weren’t around,” Hook corrected from the opposite end of the table.

“We all have our share of enemies,” Belle pointed out quickly, placing a hand on her husbands knee for comfort and warning.

“So what do you suggest Henry?” David asked, shifting the focus of the table back to the one who bound them all together.

Regina shook her head minutely. Family dinner was always the same. Hook insulted someone almost everytime he opened his mouth, until Emma finally dragged him home. To get through dinner, and keep the peace, Belle and David mediated and changed the subject. Snow was far too opinionated, and often divisive herself, to be a good peacemaker.

“We leave Storybrooke,” Henry said simply. “Not forever, just for Christmas.”

“Where would we go?” Snow wondered out loud, her brow furrowed as she considered the possibility.

“Somewhere with better weather,” Emma suggested. “I could definitely do Christmas on the beach.”

Hook waggled his eyebrows. “Ah yes Swan, I would rather like ..”

“Think of the kids,” Henry objected quickly, his face screwed up in a grimace.

Regina hid a smile behind her palm. The public displays of affection, and crude innuendos between Emma and her beau, were part of what made Hook so irritating to be around. That wasn’t something any of them wanted, nor needed to witness.

“How about England?” Belle suggested, her eyes alight with enthusiasm. “Similar weather to here and ...”

“On the other side of the world,” Emma pointed out dubiously, her eyes scanning the table and the four children who were under five.

“That sounds like an excellent suggestion Belle. England speaks the same language and it’s definitely a long way from Storybrooke. I’m sure the travel wouldn’t be that difficult,” David stated bracingly.

“I’ll look into it,” Rumplestiltskin offered.

*****

A week later and Belle was starting to panic. Travelling to England for Christmas had seemed like a wonderful adventure over dinner at Granny’s. She had always wanted to see the world but even when that had been possible, it had never been the right time. However, now the logistics were starting to make her head spin. There was no magic outside Storybrooke, if they forgot something vital Rumplestiltskin wouldn’t be able to summon it with just the click of his fingers.

Thinking about her husband made Belle wonder where he was, he was supposed to be helping her pack. She stepped out of their bedroom and wandered down the hall. She hadn’t gone far when Nadia’s giggles told her exactly where Rumplestiltskin was. Belle opened her mouth to speak but reaching the door, the sight rendered her speechless.

Tears welled in her eyes at the beautiful sight. She leant against the door frame to drink in the scene. It was an absolutely perfect moment and Belle thought her heart would burst with love for her husband and her daughter.

Nadia was standing on Rumplestiltskin’s feet, her tiny hands being held by his as he danced around the room. Nadia was giggling with joy, and Rumplestiltskin looked at her with such love and devotion.

“You know your mother and I had been married nearly a full day before we had our first dance,” Rumplestiltskin told Nadia.

He had his back to Belle, and she could tell that he didn’t know she was there. Part of Belle felt she should leave, and let father and daughter have their moment. The other part wished she had a camera, because she never wanted to forget this moment ever. He twirled round and caught sight of Belle in the doorway.

“Do you want to see what happened?” he asked Nadia.

She nodded and stumbled back off his feet. He let go of her hands and held one outstretched for Belle. With the other he clicked his fingers, transforming both their outfits and starting the music, just as he had done the first day they were married.

“May I have this dance Mrs Gold?”

Nadia squealed in delight at the magic and grabbed a stuffed puppy she called Chip after her parents story. She held Chip by the paws and pretended to dance with him. Belle stepped forward and slipped into her husbands arms, a perfect fit like always. He twirled her round, the same steps from that first dance. He dipped her low and kissed her gently.

“My turn daddy,” Nadia demanded. She tugged on Belle’s dress sleeve, breaking the moment. Her eyes wide and pleading.

Rumplestiltskin pulled Belle back up and let her go regretfully. He bowed low in an exaggerated fashion. “Of course, as my lady commands.”

He clicked his fingers once more and Nadia’s jeans and t-shirt transformed into a child’s version of the gown Belle was wearing. Nadia thrust Chip at Belle, who took the cuddly toy automatically. Belle’s eyes watered once more, as Nadia stepped on her daddy’s feet again and he carefully stepped round the room.

“You keep this up, you’ll be as good a dancer as your mother in no time,” Rumplestiltskin complimented Nadia, his eyes meeting Belle’s.

“I love you,” Belle mouthed.

“And I love you,” Rumplestiltskin mouthed back.

Belle moved back to the doorway, giving father and daughter more room for their dancing. Nadia’s giggles once more ringing through the air. How could she have ever doubted that they could have this? For all that the sleeping curse had been an insane idea, for numerous reasons, one good thing had come out of it.

The curse had forced Belle to take a good hard look at herself, that was what the curse was designed to do, force someone to relive their life and their mistakes over and over. That level of introspection had forced her to face some hard truths, and come to some realizations she might never have dared face while she was awake.

When Rumplestiltskin had woken her, she had been in a much better place to start reconciliation, for a start she knew that was exactly what she wanted. It had taken time, a lot of effort and more than a few tears. The months before Nadia’s birth had repaired their relationship, and made it stronger than it had ever been. By the time they were parents, they were finally rock solid as a couple. Nothing would tear them apart now, they were family.

Watching her husband and daughter waltz round the bedroom was something Belle could do all day. The packing could wait, England could wait, all that mattered was this moment.

*****

Travelling as a group held certain advantages, especially when travelling with children. The extra adults meant there was always someone to supervise and entertain them. However, it held disadvantages if you wanted to stay together as a group. Short of borrowing the school bus, they were going to have to split up for the trip to the airport. No car would seat twelve; seven adults, one teenager and four under-fives could not travel together.

Rumplestiltskin thanked his lucky stars for that fact. He might begrudging be going on what would be considered a ‘family vacation’ with these people, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be trapped in a confined space with them. The plane flight across the Atlantic would be interminable enough.

“Grandpa can I ride with you?” Henry jogged over to the Cadillac, a hopeful expression on his face.

Rumplestiltskin looked past Henry, to Miss Swan’s deathtrap, her yellow bug which was supposed to be transporting her, the pirate, Regina, Ellie and Henry to the airport. Regina had leant her car to the Charmings, David’s truck wasn’t suitable for a family but in such a small town there had never been any need to replace it.

“Yes of course Henry,” Rumplestiltskin replied quickly. He wouldn’t want to be trapped in that car either, he certainly wouldn’t inflict that on his grandson.

“Henry!” Regina called.

“I’m riding with Grandpa,” Henry shouted back, quickly sliding into the backseat of the Cadillac before anyone could object.

Regina scowled. Rumplestiltskin felt a momentary pang of sympathy, aside from Belle and Henry, his former student was his best ally in this strange family of theirs. However, the sympathy was fleeting as he couldn’t resist smirking, and waving goodbye. That only made Regina’s glare turn poisonous before Ellie tugged on her hand and her expression softened. Rumplestiltskin chuckled lightly to himself, Ellie was so over-excited she would prove quite the distraction, he doubted even the pirate would be able to get a word in edgeways.

He turned, Nadia was just as excited and Belle was struggling to buckle her in the carseat she was squirming so much. Nadia was chattering away, repeating everything they had told her about London, she didn’t even appear to stop for breath.

Rumplestiltskin let the sound just wash over him as he took his seat behind the wheel. Belle had thankfully been too pre-occupied with the logistics and with Nadia to notice his increasing agitation, the closer today had drawn. The last time he had made a trip to Boston airport, had also been his first. That flight had been to New York, to Baelfire, to see his son for the first time since that fateful day he let him fall.

He took a deep breath. Thinking about Baelfire never failed to make his heart twist, a combination of immense grief and fierce love which would never fade. He never wanted to forget his precious boy but when he had agreed to this trip, he hadn’t anticipated the memories it would force him to relive. That flight to New York was bittersweet. It had been difficult at the time and especially given what had happened afterwards, he sometimes wished he had never made the trip in the first place.

He shook his head lightly and re-focused on the present. He smiled, his eyes meeting his daughters through the rearview mirror.

“If someone doesn’t sit still, we’ll never leave,” Rumplestiltskin teased.

Nadia froze, as still as if he had twitched his fingers and cast a spell, something he would never do to his baby girl. Finally, the stubborn belt clip clicked into place. Belle heaved a sigh of relief and Nadia let out the breath she had been holding.

“Done daddy,” Nadia squealed, beaming broadly.

“Then we shall be on our way,” Rumplestiltskin told her, shooting her a genuine indulgent smile. She made it so easy, her sweetness, her light. He had always been Nadia’s ‘daddy’, he couldn’t bear to have another little voice call him ‘papa’.

Belle slipped into the passenger seat. The moment she was ready, he released the handbrake and pulled away from the sidewalk. Idly he wondered how much longer it would take before the others left. Not that he cared, they could stay in Storybrooke if they missed the flight, he had everyone that really mattered in this car with him.

A few hours later and unfortunately the band had been put back together. Half an hour after the Gold’s had arrived at the airport, the others had turned up and Rumplestiltskin was close to losing what little patience he had. They were in the line for security check, slowing crawling forward, the press of people everywhere making his teeth grind.

Even Nadia’s enthusiasm had been dimmed by the situation. She was bouncing on the spot, chewing on her thumb, finally quiet. She was likely intimidated by the crowd, the small town of Storybrooke hadn’t prepared her for this. He wished she would chatter away again, anything to drown out the pirate, it seemed like his hearing was keyed to Hook’s voice. It was cutting through the roar of the crowd more effectively than steel through flesh.

Rumplestiltskin clenched his fist, remembering back to his first security check. _‘Have you ever been impaled on a cane before?’_ he had snapped at the obnoxious business man behind him. Miss Swan had calmed the situation by claiming him as her father, which was closer to the truth than either of them would have ever believed at the time. Bae had loved her, she was his grandson’s mother, in many respects that did make her his daughter-in-law. He wouldn’t put up with the pirate for anyone else, even if he did think she deserved better.

“Daddy,” Nadia tugged on his arm.

“It’s alright sweetheart, just follow your mother,” he reassured her. Nadia stepped through the scanner and finally several minutes later they finally cleared security.

“David,” Snow called, tremulously.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her and smirked. If Snow had a free hand, then she would have been clutching onto the shepherd for dear life. It was obvious she was trying to project confidence but she really wasn’t fooling anyone, least of all him. He supposed this was only her second-trip into the land without magic. The first had only been a quick return from New York, after the magic portal brought them back from the land of untold stories.

Belle’s hand slipped into his, Nadia holding tightly to his other hand. He supposed the only two people truly comfortable in this land were Emma and Henry. All the children knew was Storybrooke and life in the Enchanted Forest hadn’t prepared the adults for this either.

“We’ll see you on the plane,” Rumplestiltskin told the others.

Without a backwards glance he led Belle and Nadia further into the departure area of the airport, searching for a quiet corner if such a thing could exist. There were a number of small stores and fortunately the selection included a small bookstore. He smiled gently, knowing where they would wait until their flight was called.

Belle was drawn inside like a moth to a flame and Nadia, a little Belle in looks and often in personality, didn’t need any persuading to follow. Rumplestiltskin hoped that Belle remembered that they had already checked their luggage and that there was a weight limit.

He leant back against a pillar a few feet from the bookstores entrance and watched the two lights of his life. He couldn’t help the small smile that played across his face. They were everything to him, family was everything to him. He felt vulnerable out here, without his magic. It was only for them that he would do this, he had in fact agreed without hesitation. Belle and Nadia’s presence could make even the most annoying and intrusive events bearable. That was a good thing considering the long plane ride ahead of them.

London was calling.

*****

Rumplestiltskin had very carefully booked the flights. He had anticipated that the children would be far too excited to sleep on the plane. The flight time was expected to be six and a half hours and there was a five hour time difference. That was why they had flown out first thing in the morning from Boston, so they could arrive in time to put the children to bed.

The return flight was a far trickier proposition because gaining hours was more troublesome than losing them. He had booked that flight for the morning as well, he knew they would arrive back in Storybrooke by mid-afternoon. Hopefully they could coax Nadia into napping on the plane, or they might get away with a short nap once they returned, otherwise she would either be chronically overtired or wake up in the middle of the night fully rested.

Why had he thought travelling internationally was a good idea?

He smiled to himself. Belle wanted to see the world, and she wanted to show the world to Nadia. London might not be an exotic location to those from this land, but it was quite an adventure for them. By the time they cleared customs and collected their luggage, Nadia was dragging her feet, her tiny white trainers scuffing along the ground.

While he hated to be grateful to the pirate for anything, Hook had done him a service in healing his leg, during the pirates thankfully brief sojourn as the dark one. Having magical power was no use in this land outside Storybrooke, his banishment after the hat debacle had proved that his limp would have returned.

Rumplestiltskin hated that old weakness for dozens of reasons. However, right now he would have despised it for preventing him helping his daughter. He stopped walking and let go of the case he had been dragging, bending down on one knee in front of Nadia. He held out his arms.

“Come on sweetheart.” Rumplestiltskin smiled.

Nadia looped her arms around his neck and he lifted her securely in his arms. She was getting slightly too big for this now and it would be tricky to hold her with one arm, so he could drag the case with the other. However, he would manage. He straightened and his eyes met Belle’s, she smiled warmly at him, affection clear in her gaze.

Belle stepped closer and he looped his free arm around her waist. For just a moment he held them both before the push of the crowd forced Belle to step back. She kissed him on his cheek and he grabbed the suitcase handle again. Tiredly Nadia snuggled in closer, rubbing her face against his suit jacket. He could feel her breath against his neck, she would be asleep before they reached the hotel.

They were all staying at the same hotel, it had been easier logistically, but Rumplestiltskin hoped that aside from breakfast they wouldn’t be seeing much of each other. Stepping out of the airport, into the cold evening air, was more than a little refreshing. The wind tugged at his clothing and his eyes stung in the icy breeze.

“There Grandpa.” Henry appeared at Rumplestiltskin’s side. He pointed further down the taxi rink, where there was a man holding a sign with ‘Gold’ inscribed in black marker pen.

“Thank you Henry.” Rumplestiltskin strode over to the taxi driver.

“Oh a black cab,” Belle gasped. “I read that they were traditional in London but I didn’t expect we would get to ride in one.”

Rumplestiltskin smirked. When he had booked the cab, he had requested it be the stereotypical ‘black cab’ Belle had seen in pictures. He had known she would like it. Five minutes later they were on their way, once again the first of their party to leave. That suited him just fine, it wasn’t just Nadia who was starting to feel weary after the stressful day.

True the day had not been that long, they had just lost five hours in the time difference. However, it had been emotionally draining, for him at least, and there had been several late nights getting this trip organized. All he wanted to do now today was settle into their room for the evening, their trip could begin in earnest tomorrow morning.

The taxi whisked them through the streets of London in fits and spurts. The traffic causing the cab to crawl along slowly for parts of the journey. Belle didn’t mind, her face was practically pressed against the window, her eyes wide. For all that Henry had lived in New York for a year, he wasn’t much better on the other side of the cab.

Rumplestiltskin sat opposite, his back to the driver, holding his sleeping daughter. He winced as the cab swung round a turning circle, bracing himself firmly so he didn’t shift position. Nadia stirred but didn’t wake. From his cursed memories as Gold, he had a vague recollection of roundabouts, they seemed the most uncivilized of things. What was wrong with a good intersection?

Finally they pulled up outside the hotel. Belle yawned as she stepped out of the cab. They gathered their luggage and stepped through the glass doors, into the welcoming warmth of the hotel lobby. Rumplestiltskin strode over to the reception desk.

“Name of Gold. We have a suite booked, two attached rooms. Name of Mills, one single room,” Rumplestiltskin told her.

“Of course sir. We’ll just need you to fill out this form.” The receptionist placed two double sided sheets of A4 onto the counter in front of him.

Belle stepped up beside him, and pulled the form towards her. Rumplestiltskin looked around. Henry had drifted over to the side of the lobby where there was a display of lots of colored leaflets.

“Henry,” Rumplestiltskin called quietly.

“Yup Grandpa,” Henry acknowledged, keeping his eyes on the pamphlets as he backed away, before turning and coming back to the reception desk. He grabbed his own form but kept looking back over at the display.

Rumplestiltskin frowned. He knew that look, that expression on Henry’s face meant nothing but trouble. He could practically see the wheels turning in his grandson’s mind. It would only be a matter of time before the boy sprung his trap. Hopefully whatever he was planning would be aimed at one of his mothers, or his maternal set of grandparents. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be involved in whatever scheme Henry was concocting.

A few minutes later the paperwork was complete and the receptionist handed them their keys.

“I’m going to wait here for everyone,” Henry told them. “Do you guys want dinner? I’m starving.”

Rumplestiltskin looked over at Belle, and raised an eyebrow in question. She shook her head and he hid a sigh of relief.

“We’ll get room service tonight. Nadia needs to be put to bed,” he said simply.

“Ok, see you tomorrow.” Henry smiled, wandering back over to the now ominous looking display of leaflets. His head cocked to one side as he studied one section in particular.

Rumplestiltskin narrowed his eyes in suspicion but he supposed that they would find out soon enough. He grabbed the case and made his way to the elevator bank. Belle pressed the button and a few minutes later they were finally at their room.

The room was designed for families. There was the main suite, which had a bedroom, separate living room and bathroom. Then there was an internal door, which led into the additional regular sized room that they had booked for Nadia. That door could be locked from both sides if the suite and the adjoining room weren’t booked together.

He walked through the suite and headed straight for Nadia’s room. He laid her down on the bed, she flopped back, deeply asleep. Rumplestiltskin let out a low relieved groan and massaged his arm, it had started to cramp from holding her and out here he didn’t have magic to fortify his strength.

“I’ll put her to bed, you order the room service,” Belle suggested.

He nodded, “Any preferences?”

“Surprise me.” Belle kissed him lightly on the edge of his mouth.

Rumplestiltskin smiled. “As you wish.”

*****

The following day the Gold’s wandered down for breakfast. Much to Rumplestiltskin’s surprise Regina, Henry and the Charming clan were already seated. They had two tables, one table for six and another for four. Belle headed over, Nadia in hand for the empty table for four that was next to the others. Reluctantly he followed, reminding himself it was only for breakfast. They had the day to themselves.

“Hi Ellie, hi Henry, hi Aunty Gina,” Nadia waved with her free hand excitedly.

“Oh finally,” Henry greeted, a devious smile playing across his lips.

“We have plans,” Rumplestiltskin said quickly. The plot he had sensed the night before had been put into action.

“Oh Rumple, hear Henry out first,” Belle swatted him gently on the arm. She sat Nadia at their table and then headed for the nearby serving table for the continental breakfast. Keeping one eye over her shoulder, she got a small glass first and filled it with orange juice.

“At least let them get some coffee kid,” Emma suggested, giving Rumplestiltskin a surprisingly respectful nod.

“You’ve waited very patiently since last night. You can wait five more minutes,” Regina noted, with amusement. “Although I dearly want to know what this idea of yours is, especially given that you didn’t want to say a word until everyone was here.”

Belle returned to their table, placing the orange juice and a small bowl of cereal in front of Nadia. She headed back towards the serving table. Rumplestiltskin followed her, keeping a wary eye on Henry. He had a feeling from Miss Swan’s unexpected gesture of support, that she had a feeling that no-one was going to like this scheme of Henry’s either.

“Go ahead, we’re all listening,” Rumplestiltskin told him. He looked at the breakfast display, there was no toast or tea but both were present on the Charming’s table. He cast his gaze around the dining room and spotted a waiter. He waved at the man and moved back towards their table. “A pot of tea and some mixed toast, please,” he ordered.

“Ok well when I was waiting for everyone last night I saw this.” Henry reached into his pocket and withdrew a crumpled leaflet. “It’s an advert for a pantomime, which is some kind of British theatre, supposed to be really funny and it’s aimed at families.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Belle commented warmly, sliding into the seat next to her husband.

Rumplestiltskin bit his tongue and stayed silent. Belle thought Henry was finished but he most definitely wasn’t, there was going to be a catch and from the way his grandson was acting, it was going to be a pretty big one.

Henry hesitated and looked a little sheepish, holding up the leaflet and slowly twisting round, so that everyone could get a good look at the colorful image on the front. The image wasn’t so much familiar as the text, which those of them who were close enough could read. Regina’s eyebrows shot up towards her head.

“It’s Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs,” Henry told them. He grinned widely. “Can we go?”

“I don’t quite follow lad,” Hook frowned in confusion.

“It depends whether waxed mustaches and bad perms are your thing,” Emma joked. Hook looked even more perplexed and Emma rolled her eyes. “It’s this worlds idea of fairytales. They aren’t exactly accurate.”

“From reading this, I don’t think it’s supposed to be. It’s just a bit of fun,” Henry coaxed, his eyes pleading. Unfortunately for him, he was now a few years too old for that to be truly effective.

Regina took the leaflet from him and scanned it quickly, shaking her head. “With the evil queen as the horrible villain to be booed and hissed at.” She raised an eyebrow again. “I don’t see how that is fun.”

“Well it’s not really you,” Henry pointed out philosophically.

Snow looked unsure, eyes fixed on Regina warily. David’s gaze shifted between the two of them, and then over to land on Rumplestiltskin, who had stayed out of the debate so far.

Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat and decided to make one of his more diplomatic gestures. “I think Regina should decide,” he suggested. Belle squeezed his hand and he smiled at her.

“Oh great make me the bad guy,” Regina grumbled.

Henry snorted and then Belle laughed, and soon the laughter spread around the group at the irony of Regina’s words. She rolled her eyes and looked over at Rumplestiltskin victoriously.

“We can go Henry, if your grandfather can secure us all tickets, to a Christmas event, so close to Christmas.” Regina smirked in challenge at him.

Rumplestiltskin didn’t blink. “I will take care of it,” he promised.

He should give Henry more credit, as schemes went this was a good one. He rather suspected that the true entertainment of the night would be watching the others, not whatever was happening on stage. That would be worth whatever trouble and expense it took, to secure the tickets.

*****

It had taken two days but Rumplestiltskin had finally secured a box at the theatre showing the pantomime. They were prime seats which was why they were still available, after the tickets had been returned by the original purchasers. For most people looking last minute, it was out of their reach.

It would have been easier and far less expensive to have taken the odd seats scattered around the theatre. There were enough in blocks that people that needed to, would have been able to sit together. However, he had wanted to be able to watch the reactions of the other members of the extended ‘family’ and he couldn’t do that if they were on the other side of the theatre.

The pantomime began at 6.30pm, they had given Nadia an afternoon nap and she was bright-eyed and bouncing as they walked through the cool night air, to the theatre entrance. Light spilled from the open doorway onto the sidewalk. The low hum of the crowd audible from several feet away.

Rumplestiltskin grimaced, the entrance hall was packed. Clearly the theatre hadn’t opened it’s doors for people to take their seats yet. It was for this type of situation he missed his cane, it made for an excellent device to clear his personal space. Whack a few legs, or place it on a few unsuspecting toes and the crowd soon cleared, few people would argue and those that did usually vanished after he glared at them.

Belle clenched Nadia’s hand tightly in hers and laced her arm through her husbands. Together, the Gold’s walked into the packed lobby. Rumplestiltskin winced at the overwhelming noise, of so many conversations all around him. His eyes flicked over the area, if they could get to a wall, they would at least be safer from being trampled.

“Daddy,” Nadia tugged on his coat jacket.

His heart lurched. A second earlier Nadia had been on the other side of Belle, but she had pulled her hand free and stepped behind them. He reached down and lifted her up, both to hold her and keep her with them, and also so he could hear what she was saying through the din of the crowd.

“Daddy look,” Nadia pointed towards a small stall selling various souvenirs for the evening.

Rumplestiltskin could see what had his daughters attention. It was a light up wand, that flashed different colors. It was very annoying but if that was what Nadia wanted, then that is what she would have, it was Christmas after all.

He looked over at Belle and inclined his head in the direction of the stand. Belle nodded in agreement, shooting Nadia a fond look. Belle slipped her hand into his free one and they made their way through the press of people to the stall. Unsurprisingly the Charmings were already there. Neal could spot a toy at twenty paces.

Regina had her purse out. “Ah there you are Gold. Here you go.” She held out one of the wands that had fascinated Nadia, pressing it into the little girls hand. By her side Ellie was clutching one of her own.

“Thank you Aunty Gina.” Nadia beamed, waving the wand and smacking Rumplestiltskin in the side of the head.

Regina smothered a laugh and gave Nadia an indulgent smile. “You’re welcome dear.” She reached behind her and picked up a colorful thin booklet, and handed it to Belle. “I thought the bookworm might like a program.”

“Thank you Regina,” Belle said softly.

Before anything else could be said, a breeze rippled through the packed lobby. Rumplestiltskin turned and saw that the theatre doors were finally open. The crowd was filing through and the stifling air was starting to clear.

Less than ten minutes later and they were in their seats. The box seated fifteen, in three rows of five. The children took the front seats to have the best view. Rumplestiltskin took a seat on the end of the middle row, twisting slightly to try and make sure he had a view of everyone’s face. He didn’t want to miss a moment. Belle sat next to him, then a gap before David and Snow at the other end. Regina took the seat behind his, with Emma and Hook on the other end of the last row. He nodded to himself, satisfied that he could see everyone.

Nadia was almost vibrating with excitement, Henry on one side and Ellie on the other, she was bouncing in her seat, waving her wand around. She caught Henry on the side of his head and he winced.

“Sorry Henry,” Nadia apologized.

“It’s ok,” Henry said easily, sharing a knowing glance with his grandfather. “Just be more careful.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and you down front here in the checked shirt, yes I see you, welcome to this years performance of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs,” a booming voice, over the theatre speakers, quietening the muttering of the crowd.

The curtain went up showing the stage. The scenery flat in the background was displaying the image of a town. There were various set pieces in the foreground, such as a couple of market stall carts. From one side of the stage walked the actress playing Snow White. She was carrying a basket slung over her arm.

“Market day, market day,” she muttered to herself. “Oh I do love apples.” she picked one up from the cart and smelled it. She then seemed to spot the audience and put it down to wave vigorously at the crowd. “Oh hello. Didn’t see you there.”

“Hello,” a few children shouted back.

“Do you want to know a secret?” the Snow on stage asked.

“Yes,” the children shouted back again.

Rumplestiltskin grimaced internally. It seemed Neal Nolan thought it was a competition on volume and was shouting the answers. He looked over at Snow who was watching the stage with an odd expression on her face. He supposed the truth-telling princess having a secret was a little amusing.

“I said do you want to know a secret?” the Snow on stage asked again, this time louder.

The resulting answer was even louder, with more people, including a fair few adults joining in. Nadia twisted and looked at Rumplestiltskin, he nodded at her reassuringly and she grinned impishly, carefully waving her wand.

“It’s my birthday tomorrow and I’m finally going to be of age but ..” the fake Snow looked downcast. “I’ve never been in love.”

“Awwww,” the sound of sympathy swept across the audience.

A few moments later the stage burst into a musical number, something by the looks of the rest of the audience was known to them but was unfamiliar to Rumplestiltskin. The background peasants burst into a synchronized dance routine. Soon enough the song and dance ended by another character making an interruption.

Rumplestiltskin frowned, and leant over to look at the program in Belle’s lap. He had no idea what his eyes were seeing, but it appeared to be a man dressed in a blue dress, with a yellow ring around his stomach and a rubber duck on his head. In all his centuries he had seen some strange things but that was something entirely new.

“I’m Dame Dolly Doughnut, the local washer woman,” the man introduced himself. “Where’s my son Muddles? Muddles where are you? Where has that boy got to? The washing won’t do itself.”

“Here’s Muddles,” Muddles burst onto the stage, doing some sort of star jump. “Oh hello boys and girls.” He waved at the audience. “My name’s Muddles. Can you do me a favor?”

“Yes,” the audience shouted.

“I said can you do me a favor?” Muddles repeated.

Rumplestiltskin was starting to sense a pattern, one did not bode well for the children’s throats or for his eardrums. He looked at Belle, who patted his arm fondly. She leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

“She’s having a lovely time Rumple,” Belle said, her hot breath against his ear sending a shiver down his spine.

“Everytime I come on stage, I want you to say ‘Hello Muddles’, now can you do that boys and girls? Ok now let’s practice first.” Muddles went off stage for a moment, before jumping back on, doing the same dramatic entrance. “Here’s Muddles!”

“Hello Muddles!” the audience yelled.

“That’s very good. You’re all lovely, such a lovely audience,” Muddles complimented.

The scene continued, until Snow and companions headed off back to the castle to prepare for her birthday celebrations. The curtain came down and suddenly there was a pop to the side of the stage. A light started to play on the background, randomly flicking back and forth, until there was a louder bang and a puff of smoke. Up from a trapdoor on the floor came a woman, dressed in a pink tutu, with a pink and white striped sweater, wielding a wand the same as the one Nadia was clenching in her hand.

“Ah that’s better, it’s good to not be small. It’s better to go big. I’m Fairy Faraway, the Good Fairy,” the lady introduced herself.

Rumplestiltskin looked at Regina and they shared an amused glance. Back in their land the Blue Fairy hadn’t believed that fairies should ‘go big’ without a good reason. That wasn’t a factor now, with magic being different in Storybrooke, the physical transformations of the old world no longer applied.

Suddenly behind him came a guffaw of laughter. Rumplestiltskin glanced over at Hook, who was barely controlling himself. Emma looked a little sheepish, clearly she had just whispered something to him.

“The fairy is playing the crocodile,” Hook choked out between his sniggers.

Belle placed a comforting hand on his knee. She knew how he felt about fairies. However, in this specific case, as much as he didn’t want to, Rumplestiltskin agreed with the pirate, it was amusing. He tried to force a scowl but his lips twitched in humor and he gave up. It was hard to take something so patently ridiculous personally, whatever his hatred of the pious, hypocritical little fleas.

The pink fairy had something she wanted the audience to chant on her appearance too, before she disappeared in another puff of smoke back to below the stage. Then there was a clap of thunder, the curtain went up and the set had changed. The backdrop was now of a grim looking castle wall, complete with cobwebs and bars.

From stage left, swept what was obviously supposed to be the Evil Queen. She was dressed in a flowing black gown. Rumplestiltskin smirked at Regina. “Very much your style dearie.”

Regina gave him a withering look as the evil queen on stage stalked about in an agitated fashion and sniffed, turning up her nose. “My castle was always spotless.”

“Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all,” the evil queen asked imperiously.

The mirror to the side flashed and a booming voice sounded from the theatre speakers. “My queen, your beauty is great, but alas Snow White is fairer still, unless she meets a poor fate.”

The evil queen then launched into a musical number, with the same background actors from earlier, now dressed in dark outfits, prowling the stage in a choreographed routine. Henry twisted round in his seat and shot Regina a wide grin.

“Proof that’s not you mom, you really can’t sing. I mean I heard you in the shower and you really can’t,” Henry teased.

“That singer certainly has a powerful voice,” David agreed.

Henry turned back to the stage satisfied. Rumplestiltskin glanced at Regina who was giving her son the evil eye. The song ended with the evil queen promising to end Snow White. Ellie jumped at the boom when the curtain came down and Regina leant forward concerned. A second later Ellie burst into giggles and Regina gave a quiet sigh of relief. The children were too young to understand how the play on stage corresponded to their own lives. It would be a few years yet before Regina had to explain to her niece/adopted daughter, that she had once been the evil queen of fairytale legend.

A few moments later the curtain went back up and the scene had changed yet again. This time the backdrop was that of a forest. From one side of the stage appeared the classic representation of a dimwitted prince. Dressed in a dark tunic, with the typical sword swinging on his hip.

“I’m Prince Lorenzo,” the man on stage introduced. “I’m on my way to the kingdom of London for Princess Snow White’s birthday.”

“That’s not what happened,” Snow whispered.

“No, I remember you hitting me over the head with a rock,” David said wryly. He kissed her on the forehead. “I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Neal Nolan had caught sight of his parents. He stuck a finger in his mouth and made pretend gagging sounds. Little Johanna looked confused, slipping off the chair and padding round. She held up her arms and Snow lifted her up onto her lap.

“I know, that Prince on stage is nowhere near as handsome as your daddy,” Snow cooed.

Rumplestiltskin felt like joining the youngest male Charming in gagging, but he substituted a faintly nauseated expression instead. He was faintly amused to see the same identical expressions on both Emma and Regina’s faces. Considering Emma and the pirates penchant for public displays of affection, he rather thought that Miss Swan should bear in mind the phrase ‘people in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones’ but then hypocrisy was never an issue with that family.

The play continued, and soon the queen had sent the huntsman and Snow White into the forest. He had orders to cut out her heart. He stood behind her, raised the knife in hand.

“He’s behind you,” the audience started screaming.

“What?” the Snow on stage looked comically puzzled. “Behind me?” She turned and looked but at the exact some time the huntsman moved so he stayed behind her. “Oh there’s no-one there silly.”

The huntsman raised the knife again.

“He’s behind you,” the screaming was even louder this time.

“Rumple look,” Belle whispered into his ear.

Rumplestiltskin didn’t need Belle to point it out. He felt like he kept one eye permanently on his daughter. Nadia was currently on the edge of her seat, yelling along with everyone else. He had sworn that she would want for nothing, and this was an experience he couldn’t give her back in Storybrooke. Perhaps they would have to take more trips in the future, he really should show both his girls the world.

“Oh there’s no-one there,” the Snow on stage said again, having missed the huntsman - again.

Nadia turned round, her brow furrowed in confusion. “Daddy, why is Snow White so stupid?”

Rumplestiltskin snorted and looked at Belle, who collapsed in a fit of the giggles, clearly he was on his own with answering this. He glanced over at Snow, who was looking very indignant. David was choking back his own laughter and looked somewhat sympathetic. He didn’t dare turn round to see what Regina’s reaction was, not if he wanted to keep a straight face.

“She’s not, it’s just taken to extremes to be funny,” Rumplestiltskin explained.

Nadia thought about that for a moment before nodding and turning back. He heaved a sigh of relief. Belle squeezed his hand gently and he felt a ridiculous swell of pride, he’d handled another hurdle of parent-hood to her satisfaction.

She mostly let him play with words, and launch barbs at the Charmings, but she didn’t really like him to do it in front of Nadia. He understood that, his daughter was too young to understand the complexities and though Regina was her favorite aunt, she did like Aunt Snow and Uncle David. Nadia was so like Belle and would be upset if she thought her daddy didn’t like them.

On stage the huntsman collapsed to his knees, wailing with huge pretend sobs. “I can’t do it,” he muttered, shaking his head. “You must stay here Princess Snow White, you must never return to the kingdom of London.”

The huntsman left the stage and Snow on stage wandered the forest, singing a mournful song, until she came across a house and took shelter for the night. Stage lighting showed the passage of time and when the stage brightened, seven dwarves crossed the stage, each with a pickaxe slung over their arm.

“Heigh-ho, heigh-ho,” they sang.

“Oooh what’s this,” one of the dwarves commented and they crowded round the sleeping Snow White.

“She’s real pretty,” another said.

“Hey I saw her first,” a third said.

This time it was Snow’s turn to look faintly disgusted. The dwarves were her friends, like her brothers in many respects and the eyebrow waggle the last dwarf had given, had been fairly suggestive. Rumplestiltskin saw Regina open her mouth but then she saw Ellie and bit her tongue.

Ellie was likely too young to understand, although that wouldn’t prevent her or Nadia from asking questions. He didn’t quite understand how children always managed to pick up on the very thing you didn’t want them to notice. That was a magic of their very own. It had certainly helped curb his own acerbic tongue.

The scene changed back to the evil queen’s castle.

“Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?” the queen asked again. She turned to the audience, a gleam in her eye. “It can’t be Snow White now, so it has to be me.”

“Alas my queen, Snow White yet lives, your huntsman failed, he told you fibs,” the mirror boomed through the theatre speakers.

Rumplestiltskin heard Regina huff and looked back at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

“The fairest of them all, please,” Regina drawled. “Who would be that petty? I can’t believe this land stomachs such a tale, it’s so patently ridiculous.”

For the first time since the pantomime began Rumplestiltskin felt a faint stirring of guilt. This was why he had let Regina decide whether they attended or not in the first place. However, amusing he found watching the others reactions, he wasn’t so selfish as to not care what wounds this could re-open.

Regina’s battle with Snow White had been mired in pain and heartbreak, it was anything but petty. The blame was misplaced, it had belonged with her manipulative mother, not the child that Snow had been. However, the deck had been stacked against Regina from the beginning. The way Cora had raised her, it had twisted her mind, she simply couldn’t blame her mother, not at the time.

Back on stage, the scene went back to the cottage in the woods. The dwarves went off back to work and Snow White remained in their cottage, pushing a broom around the stage, until there was a knock at the door. The Evil Queen, hunched over in a dirty cloak, carrying a basket of apples appeared.

“Someone is at the door. Oh the dwarves told me not to answer it, but it’s only an old lady, that won’t do any harm will it boys and girls? Shall I open the door?” Snow asked.

“No,” the audience shrieked.

“Oh, I think I will,” Snow decided.

The evil queen stepped in. “So kind to an old crone. Here, have an apple.”

“I do love apples,” Snow said, reaching comically slowly for one of the apples on the basket.

“No, don’t do it, don’t do it!” the screaming was getting indistinct but despite that Snow took an apple and thanked the evil queen. As soon as she was out the door, the queen straightened, throwing off the old cloak that had ‘disguised’ her appearance.

The queen cackled. “And victory will be mine, mwahahaha ..”

The Snow on stage bit into the apple and comically collapsed onto the floor. Rumplestiltskin glanced over at Snow who was frowning.

“I would never be that stupid,” she hissed indignantly.

Rumplestiltskin raised his palm to his mouth, to cover his laughter. He could think of a number of examples where Snow had been that stupid, though she would undoubtedly disagree. Her actions were done so earnestly and always supposedly with the best of intentions.

The dwarves filed back into the cottage, gasping in dismay at the sight of the poor Princess collapsed onto the floor. They lifted her gently and the curtain came down, allowing for a quick scene change. When the curtain rose back up a moment later, Snow was laying on a bed in the middle of the stage.

“Oh woe is me, we’re too late,” said Dame Dolly Doughnut, clapping a hand to his forehead and swooning dramatically.

The dame, Muddles and Fairy Faraway had been chasing through the forest, following the path of the huntsman and Snow White before he could do his terrible deed. However, there had been distractions, including some sort of abduction by ghosts at one point.

They had pretended to be frightened and sung a song about ‘ghostbusters’ which from the laughter of the crowd appeared to be a topical choice. The ghosts had taken them one by one, and there had been many shrieks of “it’s behind you” which seemed to be another repetitive theme of this panto. It had been an odd addition but it was clearly there for the comedy factor.

Besides the entire saga of Snow White and Prince Charming’s love story had been condensed to them meeting once, before the huntsman had failed to kill the Princess and she had sought refuge with the dwarves. Now, she had been put under the sleeping curse, which wasn’t even the end of their story, more the middle.

There was nothing of the bandit princess, of robbery, of war, of retaking the kingdom. The ‘good fairy’ had meddled a little but had mostly served as the narrator of the tale. There was certainly no dark one, making dozens of little deals to guide them along their path of true love. It was a simplistic re-telling, where very little but the name, the dwarves and the apple rang true.

“She needs a kiss of true love,” the good fairy intoned solemnly.

Muddles slapped a silly grin on his face and the Dame slapped him around the back of his head. One of the dwarves stepped forward.

“That’s my cue,” he said. He kissed the princess but she didn’t wake, he slumped in disappointment. “Now I know why I’m Grumpy.”

Belle giggled. “I can’t wait to tell Leroy about this.”

Prince Lorenzo swept dramatically onto the stage. He bent down and kissed Snow White gently on the lips. Snow gasped and sat up.

“You saved me, it’s true love,” Snow told him.

The curtain came down again, with the Dame, Muddles and Fairy Faraway stepping in front of it. A group of four children were helped up the stage steps and asked their names and various questions. One of them was asked if they were enjoying the pantomime and Rumplestiltskin felt both cheated and relieved, that they were too far from the stage that none of their children had been asked to take part. He could just imagine Neal Nolan saying ‘my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming, not these fakers’ which would have proved interesting.

On the back of the curtain they projected the lyrics to a song. They split the audience into two and said that they were going to have a competition. Left vs right about who could sing the song better. Rumplestiltskin winced at the volume level, apparently it wasn’t going to be a competition on quality, just who could scream the loudest.

Thankfully a few minutes later, after some sweets were thrown into the crowd, and the children on stage thanked with goodie bags, the curtain raised again. Wedding bells rang, true love had conquered evil and the couple were now married. The set had been changed for a party. Snow White and Prince Lorenzo performed a duet, with the background actors doing their usual synchronized dancing.

Everyone who had been in the play disappeared off the stage, then came down from the steps at the back of the stage one by one. The audience clapped their hands slowly to a beat, in time with the cast on stage. The actors all took a bow, including the evil queen, who was booed and hissed at loudly but not by everyone. A large section of the audience cheered.

“You have your fans,” Rumplestiltskin remarked dryly.

On stage Muddles and the fairy were struggling to choke back their laughter. “You’re supposed to boo,” Muddles told the audience in fake exasperation, who just cheered again anyway.

“Nice to see some people appreciate quality,” Regina said airily. “Although I would have interrupted the wedding.”

“From what I heard you did,” Emma commented. “Hey kid, I actually remember that from your book. Didn’t mom throw a sword?”

“Whipped it right off my hip,” David confirmed before Henry could answer.

The cast took their final bow and the theatre lights went up. Nadia jumped out of her seat and bounced up and down in front of them. The flashing wand that Regina had bought her was still clenched tightly in her hand. Rather guiltily Rumplestiltskin wondered how long the battery would last, seeing as she didn’t seem to be letting go of it anytime soon.

Belle took Nadia’s free hand. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Yes mommy,” Nadia nodded emphatically.

Nadia then launched into a description of the entire pantomime, as if they hadn’t been sat behind her, watching the same thing. Belle reached for her coat and tried to tug Nadia’s arms through the sleeves, but she kept twisting, acting out the various dramatic moves she’d seen. Rumplestiltskin didn’t know how to help, or even if he wanted too, she looked so adorable.

He stood and looked round. Everyone was filing for the exit, one huge stream of people. Belle finally got Nadia into her coat and zipped it up. He bent down and picked her up. It wasn’t necessary but he was frightened he would lose her hand in the crowd and she would get pulled away from them. She wrapped her little arms around his neck. He slipped his free hand into Belle’s and they joined the crowd heading for the exit.

Stepping out into the sidewalk, the fresh crisp cold air was refreshing. The crowd thinned as everyone went in different directions and the rest of the Charming clan joined them. Henry looked round at his assembled family in satisfaction.

“I knew it would be good.” Henry smiled. “It said on the leaflet it was a British family tradition, and we are after all, family.”

Rumplestiltskin looked round at the gathered crowd. No matter what he would never consider the pirate family, but everyone else? They had grown on him over time. There were some things he would never forgive, nor forget. However, he had chosen to move past it, for Belle, for Nadia and for Henry.

The pantomime made everything simple, black and white, good and evil, but life was a series of choices. He had always been a man who made the wrong choices but he was trying to be better these days. He had the very best reason to try - his family. They were his light in the darkness, they were his home.

“You know Grandpa, it says in the back of the program that they are doing Beauty and the Beast next year ...”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was for a daughter and my head canon (until show canon says otherwise) is that she is called Nadia. It means ‘Hope’ and I thought that rather appropriate. I also have head canon for the name of a son, but that will have to wait for another fanfic I guess.


End file.
